Message in a Bottle
Voyager narazí na komunikační síť patřící neznámé civilizaci, která sahá až do kvadrantu Alfa. V dosahu je loď Hvězdné flotily, ale nelze ji kontaktovat jinak, než vysláním holografického signálu. Naštěstí je po ruce Doktor. Jeho mise však ani zdaleka neprobíhá podle plánu: Prométheus byl obsazen Romulany a jediní, kdo ho mohou zachránit, jsou Doktor a prométheovský PZH typ 2. Děj B'Elanna Torresová se hádá s Chakotayem kvůli svému postoji k Sedmé z Devíti. Nelíbí se jí ex-borgovo chování (vzala si bez dovolení ze strojovny nějaké součástky). Chakotay se jí snaží vysvětlit, že největší chyba bude v jejím vlastním postoji k Sedmé. Hned na to se z komunikátoru ozve Sedmá a požaduje Chakotayovu přítomnost v Astrometrice. Jak je u ex-Borga obvyklé, zní to spíš jako rozkaz. Cestou do Astrometriky se Chakotay setká s kapitánem Janewayovou. I jí Sedmá zavolala. Proč? Zvětšila dosah senzorů. Na obrazovce je kosmická loď. Co je na ní zvláštního? zeptá se Janewayová a odpověď jí málem porazí. Je to loď Hvězdné flotily. A je v Alfa kvadrantu. Sedmé se nepodařilo vylepšit techniku Voyageru až tak dobře, narazila na opuštěnou komunikační síť, jejíž nejvzdálenější prvky jsou schopny do Alfa kvadrantu zasáhnout. Naskytla se možnost spojit se s Hvězdnou flotilou. Není k tomu příliš mnoho času, pouhých čtyřicet jedna minuta. Vysílání Voyageru se v ozvěně vrací zpět, signál je příliš slabý. Je tu ještě jedna možnost: holografický datový proud. A řešení: Doktor. "Když jsem žádal o více úkolů mimo loď, neměl jsem na mysli zrovna tohle," znejistí hologram, ale přesto s nebezpečnou misí souhlasí. Až bude přenesen na vzdálené plavidlo, automaticky se v jeho PZH systému aktivuje. Zbývá necelá minuta a Doktorova data jsou vyslána na cestu napříč Galaxií. "Hodně štěstí, doktore." Loď Federace, kterou se Voyager pokouší kontaktovat, má na plášti označenií NX, jde tedy o prototyp. Uvnitř panuje ticho. Ošetřovna, na níž se Doktorův program aktivoval, je prázdná. "Počítači, jaká je to loď?" "Toto je federální hvězdná loď Prometheus." "Jsme v Alfa kvadrantu?" "Potvrzuji." Vzápětí důvod k radosti mizí, Doktor nalezne umírajícího člena posádky, který z posledních sil prozradí, že Prométhea přepadli a obsadili Romulané. I oni mají problém: Federace už o přepadení ví a Prométheus je pronásledován lodí Hvězdné flotily. Využítím bojových schopností nového typu, separace lodi na několik nezávislých částí (multivektorový útočný mód) je pronásledovatel odražen. Na můstku Prométhea sice romulanský velitel lakonicky prohlásí test federálních zbraňových systémů za úspěšný, jeden z jeho podřízených však byl vážně zraněn. Romulanská kormidelnice ho odvádí na ošetřovnu. Nevšimne si Doktora, sedícího v koutě a přemýšlejícího o zvláštní situaci, v níž se ocitl. Nemůže se spojit s Hvězdnou flotilou, nemůže se vrátit na Voyager. A k tomu všemu se Romulané objeví i na ošetřovně. "Prosím, udejte druh lékařské pohotovosti," reaaguje pohotově. Romulanka se nechá přesvědčit, že holografický doktor byl aktivován automaticky a že ošetří jejího druha, neboť je to jeho funkcí. Vrátí se zpět na můstek, zatímco Doktora něco napadlo. "Počítači, dostanu se k PZH programu této lodi, nebo i na to musí být nějaké prověření?" "Přístup k programu není omezen." "Aktivuj ho." Na ošetřovně se materializuje hologram. Má jinou uniformu - a jiný vzhled, než Doktor. Snaží se návštěvníka identifikovat a dojde ke zjištění: "Ano, ano, ano, ano. Ty jsi Mark 1 PZH. Podřadný program." "Podřadný?" ptá se Doctor s arogantním rozhořčením. "Oči jako trnky," nedá se vyrušit PZH 2, "a to strašné zacházení s pacienty - už tě poznávám." Když se dozví, že na palubě jsou jedinými příslušníky Flotily, chce se PZH 2 deaktivovat, Doktor mu v tom ale zabrání. Nemá jinou šanci, než zachránit Prométheus, aby mohl splnit svou misi a vrátit se zpět na Voyager. Přemlouvá PZH 2 ke společné akci. "Já jsem doktor, ne bojové komando" Doktorovi se ale nakonec přece jen podaří svého holografického kolegu přemluvit. Na palubě Voyageru mezitím panuje mírně optimistická nálada. Kapitán Janewayová se přizná Chakotayovi, že píše dopisy domů (Chakotay prozradí, že on také), Neelix zkouší experimentovat s pozemskou kuchyní. Jediný nešťastný je Tom Paris, který po dobu Doktorovy nepřítomnosti vládne ošetřovně. Právě na něm je, aby vyléčil oběti Neelixova experimentu s pálivým mexickým chilli. Po ošetření zraněného Romulana se na palubě Prométhea oba hologramy domlouvají na dalším postupu. PZH 2 stále není přesvědčen o správnosti této akce, ale Doktor ho přece jen přemluví. Rozhodnou se vypustit ventilačním systémem do lodi anestetika a Romulany prostě uspat. PZH 2 má Jeffriesovými průlezy dopravit nádoby s plynem na patřičné místo, zatímco Doktor musí proniknout na můstek, jediné místo, odkud lze ovládat životní prostředí na lodi. Ve chvíli, kdy on odblokuje kontrolu, má PZH 2 vypustit plyn. První část plánu funguje. Doktor vejde na můstek, sdělí romulanské důstojnici, která předtím přivedla na ošetřovnu zraněného kolegu, že operace sice proběhla úspěšně, ale v krvi zraněného našel stopy viru Torothka, pročež musí vyšetřit celou posádku. I k tomu se podaří nedůvěřivého romulanského velitele přemluvit. Při falešném skenování si vyslechne i rozhovor, z něhož vyplývá, že romulanský komandér navzdory oficiálnímu rozkazu dopravit unesenou loď přímo na Romulus pracuje pro romulanskou tajnou službu Tal Shiar a Prométhea si chtějí nejprve prohlédnout její zástupci. Doktor se dostává k ovládacímu panelu, ale než stačí cokoliv provést, je odhalen. Na Voyageru zatím Tom Paris vyhlásil soukromý nouzový stav. Povolá Harryho Kima "Já jsem pilot, Harry, nejsem Doktor." Má strach, že Doktor se ze své mise nevrátí a on zůstane na jeho místě. Potřebují prostě nového holografického doktora - a Harry to určitě zvládne. Po chvíli se PArisovi přece jen podaří Kima přemluvit. V astrometrice se B'Elanna snaží vysvětlit Sedmé zásady slušného chování. Bezvýsledně, ex-borg prostě složité rituály lidskéhho společenství, jako je například slůvko "prosím" nechápe. Marná snaha Torresové je zakončena signálem. Ztrácí se spojení? Neztrácí. Někdo volá. A není to Doktor. Na obrazovce se objeví neznámý mimozemšťan v masce. "Používáte naši technologii," řekne tvrdě. "Myslíte senzorickou síť?" na to B'Ellana, "Mysleli jsme, že je opuštěná." "Síť patří Hirogenům. Ukončete spojení." Je tu problém. Ani na Prométheu se situace nevyvíjí zrovna příznivě. Romulané vyslýchají Doktora. Zjistili také, že před šesti hodinami někdo na palubu vyslal hologram - a vědí, že ho mají před sebou. Ale považují ho za záškodníka. Doktor se jim marně snaží vysvětlit pravé důvody, Romulané jim nevěří. A svou pravdu chtějí získat i za cenu rozkladu hologramu. V poslední chvíli se místnost začne plnit plynem. PZH 2 zasáhl. I když Doktor nestihl otevřít ventilační systém, jeho mladší kolega projevil dostatek důvtipu: podařilo se mu nadimulovat biologické ohrožení celé lodi a počítač ventilační systém otevřel sám. Nastává další kolo, plné problémů: je třeba převzít řízení lodi. Doktor přizná, že sime má nějaké zkušenosti s pilotáží, bohužel pouze ze simulátoru. Ona hologramy se přenesou na můstek a Doktor začne zkoumat ovládací panel, PZH 2 mu nahlíží přes rameno. PZH 2: Tohle všechno tady je ... velice složité Doktor: Přestaň mi dýchat na krk PZH 2: Moje dýchání je pouhá simulace Doktor: Můj krk taky. Takže toho nech! Prométheus se rychle blíží k romulanské hranici, Doktor si ze školy Toma Parise vzpomene na trik, jímž přetížit motory, aby loď vypadla z warpu. S malým zaškobrtnutím se to povede, problémy však nekončí. Blíží se tři romulanští váleční ptáci. Kvadrant Delta, USS Voyager, Astrometrika. Kapitán Janewayová, Sedmá z devíti a B'Elanna se pokoušejí znovu protlačit signál do kvadrantu Alfa. Na obrazovce se opět objevuje Hirogen. Nechce naslouchat vysvětlování kapitána a nekompromisně ruší spojení. Náhle po jeho těle proběhne energetický výboj a Hirogen padne k zemi. "Co se stalo?" ptá se Janewayová. "Vyvolala jsem na trase zpětnovazebnou vlnu," na to Sedmá. "Vy jste ho zabila?" děsí se B'Ellana. "Jen mírný šok. Vzpamatuje se." "A co potom?" "Odmítal reagovat na diplomacii." Janewayová si odevzdaně povzdechne. Harry Kim se opravdu nechal přemluvit a pokusil se naprogramovat nového Doktora. Za Parisovy přítomnosti začne do aktivovaného hologramu nahrávat lékařské znalosti. Kim: "Natáhl jsem tam celou lodní lékařskou knihovnu a zhustil jsem ji do jediného souboru. Je tam celá klasika od Greyovy Anatomie po komparativní fyziologii Leonarda McCoye" Pokus bohužel nevyjde, nový program jen cituje učebnici. Poté se zhroutí. Harry začne něco přetahovat z počítače do svého paddu. Znovu kopíruje Greyovu anatomii. Ne však pro další marný pokus o tvorbu hologramu, ale jako učebnici pro Toma Parise. Dva funkční hologramy na palubě Prométhea se mezitím snaží utéct Romulanům. Pohon nefunguje, váleční ptáci se blíží a pokoušejí o komunikaci; podle nich jsou na palubě pány jejich druzi. Doktorům se ale nepodaří je o tom přesvědčit. Naštěstí přilétají tři lodi Hvězdné flotily. Naštěstí? Romulané začnou střílet, federační plavidla spustí také palbu - a všichni míří na Prométhea. Hologramy musí vyrovnávat škody a pokusit se útokem na nepřítele dokázat, že jejich loď je stále v moci Flotily. PZH 2 odpálí torpédo, to bohužel zasáhne federační Defiant. Palba z ostatních lodí je silnější, Federace chce prototyp zničit, aby nepadl do rukou protivníka a Romulané nechtějí nechat výkonné vojenské plavidlo jen tak. PZH 2 se zoufale opře o ovládací pult Počítač: "Aktivuji odpojovací sekvenci." Co se stalo? PZH 2 aktivoval zbraň Prométhea, jíž už Romulané už vyzkoušeli. "Specifikujte cíl" vyžaduje počítač. "Romulané!" vykřiknou doktoři. Prométheus, rozdělný na tři nezávisle operující části, zničí jeddnoho z válečných ptáků. Je vyhráno. V kvadrantu Delta se aktivuje přenosová síť. Původ siggnálu: kvadran Alfa. Obsah signálu: holografické rutiny. Doktor je zpět. Zhmotní se na ošetřovně, do níž vzápětí vběhne Janewayová, Tuvok a Chakotay. "Doktore, hlášení ..." řekne opatrně Janewayová. "Já ... jsem to zvládl." Doktor mluvil s Hvězdnou flotilou, na Zemi už vědí, že před čtrnácti měsíci odepsali Voyager zbytečně. Spojí se s rodinami a začnou pracovat na způsobech, jakými by loď dostali domů. A ještě něco velení po Doktorovi vzkazuje: "Chtějí, abyste věděli ... že už nejsme sami." Kategorie:VOY epizody de:Flaschenpost en:Message in a Bottle (episode) es:Message in a Bottle fr:Message in a Bottle (épisode) ja:VOY:プロメテウスの灯を求めて nl:Message in a Bottle